Julie got kidnapped- chapter 4 - a bakugan battle brawlers story
by starburst1031
Summary: Dan and Julie went to the beach. Very cute!


**Hey! This is me again, awesome1031! I change my pen name alot, but hope you enjoy my 4th chapter! My new pen name is starburst1031!**

The following day Dan woke up at 7:30am while Julie woke up at 7:15am. "Ha! I woke up earlier than you, Dan!" teased Julie. "Hey, I slept later than you and woke up again at 2:30am because I had a nightmare!" Dan said. "What was your nightmare?" Julie asked, confused. "Oh it's nothing. If I tell you you'll freak out. You don't wanna know!" Dan said, looking serious. "OK? Let's go eat breakfast now!" Julie exclaimed in excitement. She and Dan will be going to the beach together with no parents. "Um... isn't it a little late to go to the beach in September?" Dan asked. "It is. But it's very hot today and it would be a great idea to go to the beach together! So we better prepare our stuffs." Julie replied. "Oh well. Let's go eat!"

They had omelets and peanut butter toast for breakfast. And also some orange juice and a low fat yogurt. "Mom, Dan and I will be going to the beach together today. Is that OK for you?" Julie asked. "Sure, honey. but be careful on the road. And please come back before dinner, OK?""OK, Mom!" Julie agreed.

After breakfast, Dan carried the bags that contained the stuffs they needed: sunblock, swim suit, extra cloth (just in case they get wet), flip-flops (for Julie), towels, lunch (sandwiches and juice box), and a digital camera for taking pictures. They headed to the car and off they go.

When they arrived at the beach, they started to change. "OK let's go change our swim suits, Dan." Julie said. "HEY DAN!" Dan carried Julie to get her in the water WITH her clothes on. He wanted her to get soaked but this is just for fun. "DAN! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?! HEY! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Julie yelled at Dan and went to him and pushed him into the water. "OH GOD! THIS IS SO COLD! HEY! LEMME OUTTA HERE! AAAAAHH!" Dan yelled. "That's what you get for putting me into the water!" Julie said, giving an evil eye. "Oh yeah?! How about this?!" Dan made a big slash to Julie and it pushed her out of the water. "YAY! Thanks for the hand, dude!" Julie shouted happily. "Damn it!" Then Dan ran to Julie and put her back into the water. "HEY! NO FAIR! LEMME DOWN!" Julie said. "Easy, Julie! I did that just for fun! We brought extra clothes, right?" Dan asked. "Whatever. Let's go change, anyways." Julie said, rolling her eyes. Julie was wearing a white swimsuit with a little hot pink heart at the top. Dan was wearing a red pair of trunks. "Let's go play in the water!" Julie said. "OK!" Dan said. They went straight to the sea and Dan found a beautiful sea shell. "Look! I found a sea shell! It's so white and... beautiful!" Dan exclaimed. "That'll be for you, Julie!" "Thanks, but you could keep it and give it to your mo when she comes back." Julie said, kind of refuse to have the shell. "But it's pretty! It'll be perfect for you! You like white and pink don't you?" Dan said, smiling. "Fine, I'll have it!" Julie gave up. "You're right. It is beautiful, I should keep it." "Told you so. Anyway, let's get in the water." Dan said. They slashed the water to each other and they swam together. "Hey, Julie!" Dan said. "Yeah?" SPLASH! "HEY! YOU DID THAT AGAIN! CURSE YOUUUUU!" Julie swam to Dan and tried to get him, but he's a fast swimmer, so it's impossible to get him. "You can't get me!" Dan said. "If you can't get me then I'll get you!" "NOOOO! DON'T GET ME! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Julie swam for her life, but she got caught by Dan. He wrapped around Julie with his strong arms. "Gotcha! Now you can't run anymore!" "Hey lemme go!" Julie tried to get Dan let go her. But she couldn't do it. Finally, Dan let go of her. "You finally let go of me!" Julie said. "I don't wanna squeeze you to death, so I just let go. I'll go get some ice cream." " 'kay!" Julie waited on the sand. She was sitting on the hot sand, watching the beautiful scene of the beach. A few minutes later, Dan came back with a vanilla ice cream. "Why did you only buy one instead of two?" asked Julie, confused. "We'll share this ice cream, silly!" Dan replied. "Oh." They licked the ice cream together. "This feels like were couples!" Julie thought. "I think he actually likes me as a girlfriend! SQUEEEEEEEE!" Julie was so happy that Dan liked her more than a friend. Dan liked julie. A lot! He decided to spend the rest of the month with his new ex-girlfriend. Runo doesn't care if Dan's girlfriend is someone else, because she hated Dan. "This is like our almost kiss! OMG!" Julie thought. It was Dan's idea to share this ice cream with Julie because he's trying to do the same thing from his dream. You know, when they were dating at a restaurant and they kissed when they got closer when they tried to eat the spaghetti? Finally, they finished their ice cream. "Julie, are you trying to..." Dan asked nervously. Julie tried to get her face more near Dan's face to kiss him. "Huh? Am I trying to do what?" Julie asked, pretended she had no idea what Dan was talking about. "... Uh... are you trying to kiss me? 'Cause you have your face so close to mine." Dan said, blushing. "Oh!" said Julie, looking away and blushed. "Why am I doing this?!" she thought. Dan put his hand around Julie's shoulder. "I know what you're trying to do, Julie. And I wanted to do that... too." Dan said, while Julie kept on blushing. "OK? What?" Julie asked curiously. Dan didn't say a word. He put his hands around Julie's upper hips. He slowly closed his eyes, and started to move his head toward Julie's. "I think he's trying to kiss me." she thought. Then she slowly closed her eyes, and stayed where her head is. Then they slowly kissed. "This is my first kiss! I can't believe it!" Julie thought. "This was my first kiss!" Dan thought. Then they moved their heads back. "Dan, that... was...romantic." Julie said, blushing. "I know. Let's eat lunch now." Dan said. "OK" Julie clutched her golden necklace. She was happy that her boyfriend was Dan, but she got embarrassed to kiss a guy. "Here's your sandwich." Dan said. "Thank you." Julie said. They quietly ate their lunch. Later, they changed into their extra clothes and left the beautiful beach. Julie was wearing a white short shirt up to her hips with a light pink tank top under it and a white skirt. Dan was wearing a red T-shirt that has a flame picture on it and blue jeans.

When they arrived at Julie's house, both of the teens started watching TV together in the living room. "Dan, I love you." Julie said, staring into Dan's brown dreamy eyes. "I love you too, Julie." said Dan, staring into Julie's beautiful blue eyes. Then Julie started hugging Dan. "I liked you since we met. You remember the first time we met each other?" "It was the time when you first came to Woodbine high school. I helped you get up when you were tripped from the bullies." Dan remembered. "Kids! It's time for bed!" Mrs. Makimoto said. "OK mom! Let's go, Dan." Julie told Dan. "Ok." Dan yawned.

They went upstairs and headed for their rooms.


End file.
